


You Cannot Hide From Me

by KoreArabin



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Pain, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: “The only questions I want to hear from you are ones such as, “Do you wish to rest your tired feet on my back, Captain?”, or “Shall I prepare my asshole for your use, Captain?”, or “May I hold your come in my mouth while you fuck me, Captain?””





	You Cannot Hide From Me

“I’m feeling rather salacious today, Lieutenant. But rather than fuck you, for a change I think I’d like to watch you masturbate.”

Walton looks up from the instrument panel in surprise. “Captain?”

Daly sighs. “Must you always be so slow? Out of what I just said, what exactly are you unable to understand?”

“No, I understand… I just mean – why? What does that do for you?”

Daly rises from the conn, steps over to Walton, and punches him in the mouth. Then, as Walton is cradling his sore jaw and split lip, Daly grabs him by the scruff of his uniform jersey and throws him to the floor. Walton hisses in pain as Daly presses the heel of his boot into the back of Walton’s left hand.

“How many times must I remind you, Lieutenant, that you do not have to worry your pathetic, empty little head with questions? You follow what I say and what I tell you to do, and I look after you, do I not? Keep you safe from those elements in our galaxy who bear us ill will or would try to harm us. That is why _I_ am the Captain, and _you_ are a lowly Lieutenant.”

“The only questions I want to hear from you are ones such as, “Do you wish to rest your tired feet on my back, Captain?”, or “Shall I prepare my asshole for your use, Captain?”, or “May I hold your come in my mouth while you fuck me, Captain?””

Walton shudders, and exhales, shakily, the bones in his hand still crunching under Daly’s boot.

“Yes, Captain. Sorry, Captain. I will try to be more mindful of your wishes in future, Sir.” 

Walton squeals as Daly presses down even harder.

“Not _try_ to be, Lieutenant. You _will_ be, or you will be punished. Is that clear?”

Walton gasps in relief as Daly at last removes his foot, cradling his bruised hand protectively against his body. “Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir.”

"Well, alright."

Daly takes another look down at him, still sprawled on the floor and, for a moment, Walton thinks that he is going to spit on him. But, thankfully, Daly turns and seats himself again at the conn.

“And now, Lieutenant. There is that little matter of watching you masturbate.”


End file.
